panthersprivatefandomcom-20200213-history
Hamaji Nanashi
Hamaji Nanashi ' is a character in ''Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games, where he serves as a primary protagonist. He was a tribute from District 8, and the leader of the Capitol's Bane. He was a crazy, yet brilliant tribute with a tough nature. He participated in the 77th Hunger Games, where he died on the 12th day to Thalia. ''Faux Paradise: Tshe 77th Hunger Games'' Early Life Street Rat Hamaji lived with his impoverished mother, living in the slums of District 8. This life hardened him up, making him tough enough to suvive in the games. The Hunger Games Training Center In the Training Center, Hamajiand his fellow tributes train and prepare for the Games. In the series, Hamaji creates the Capitol's Bane, with the goal of destroying the careers and later arena. Later on, Hamaji orders Cora to help Denshi get a date with Lucia. Although reluctant, Cora agrees, managing to get Denshi and Lucia together. His training score ends up being a 9, with an odds of 8-1. Interview Hamaji shows great perspective during his interview, getting the audience to make him a fan favorite. Cornucopia Bloodbath Like most of the other tributes, Hamajiruns toward the cornucopia and fights for supplies. He orders his alliance to wait for the careers to deal with the loners. After a failed negotiation attempt, Hamaji orders his alliance to attack. He is pinned behind a crate with several of his other allies due to Thalia's arrows, Hamaji waiting for a break in the firing. When the careers attempt their retreat, Hamaji chases after them, though he is stopped by Tobias. Hamaji waits for his allies to arrive as well, the five of them ganging up and killing Tobias. Although they managed to kill the career leader, the other careers manage to escape, posing a threat to the Capitol's Bane. At the bloodbath's end, Hamaji fails to talk down JaKhel, and loses Sainaru as a result. Alliance Hamaji allied with members of the Capitol's Bane. Of the 10 involved in the alliance, 3 were killed in the initial bloodbath, leaving only 7 members left alive at the end of the first day. These are Lucia, Cora, Denshi, Hamaji, the girl from 10, boy from 11, and Naida Bank. Uneasy Peace Hamaji and his allies manage to get through the first few days rather uneventfully, though they still worry about the whereabouts of JaKhel and the careers. When notified about finding dive equipment, Hamaji decides to take two tributes with him to scuba dive the ocean for rare loot. He chooses Naida and Lucia. Denshi begs Hamaji to join, due to his love of Lucia, but Hamaji declines, not wanting to risk losing any more allies. During the dive, the group are attacked by bull sharks, Lucia losing her oxygen tank in the carnage. Stranded in a sunken ship, Hamaji formulates a plan to return to the surface safely with a new found batch of firearms. Raid at Night A few days into the Games, the careers attack the Capitol's Bane while three of their members are out scuba diving. When Hamaji returns, he notices his alliance under capture, telling Cora to prepare the muskets. After shooting the 4 male, Hamaji leads Naida and Cora into the resort, scaring off the rest of the careers with the gunfire. After fending off the careers, Naida suggests taking the fight to the enemy, a plan Hamaji agrees with. Taking the Fight Back Some time later, while the Careers are still nursing their wounds, Hamaji and his allies sail to the volcanic island and prepare to attack the supposedely unaware careers. However, it turns out someone had informed the careers, and they were waiting for the Capitol's Bane. Thalia ends up destroying the boat, stranding the Capitol's Bane on the volcanic island as the careers escaped back to the resort on a boat of their own. Stranded on the volcanic island, Hamaji grows annoyed at the situation, trying to figure out a way to get revenge on the careers. Return of Lucia Lucia manages to escape the careers, and return to her allies. Lucia informs the Capitol's Bane that the District 11 Male had betrayed her, and was no longer an ally. Hamaji adds on to Denshi's plan of roasting the boy's body over a fire, suggesting to turn it like a roast pig. Building a Canoe Wanting to retake the resort island back, Hamaji leads the alliance through the jungle of the volcanic island. They find a good tree to carve a canoe out of, the alliance chopping it down with Cora's chainsaw and hauling it to the beach. Soon though, the ground begins to shake, as the once dormant volcano begins to erupt. Eruption Denshi manages to carve the canoe in time, as the Capitol's Bane begin to load up and escape the erupting volcano. Hamaji pushes the boat out to see, helping Naida and Cora board the canoe. Before he can get Denshi and Lucia on board though, a rip current drags the Hamaji out to sea, seperating them from Denshi and Lucia who are eventually killed by the wolf mutts. Hamaji is very guilty about the loss of his two allies, tired of seeing his friends die. Ambush of the Traitor While camped out on the shoals, Hamaji's ally Cora comes under attack by his former ally, the District 11 Male. Although she's held in a dire spot, Cora manages to bite the boy's arm, before stabbing him in the throat with a knife. After the 11 male's death, Hamaji throws his body into the ocean, to be devoured by sharks. Final Showdown On the 12th day, the Capitol's Bane prepare to execute their plan of destroying the arena with Cora's lightning rod. Hamaji and Naida wait on the careers who were heading towards the shoal, to buy Cora enough time to do the plan. However, Hamaji soon realizes the careers had snuck around the shoals, and captured Cora. He gives a speech to the careers to join them in their plan, though Thalia calls him a liar, killing Cora and kicking the lightning rod into the ocean. In rage, Hamaji rushes up the shoals after Thalia. He gets in a brief fight with Sarah Copperfield, avoiding her strike and shoving her down into the water below. As he reaches the top of the shoals, Hamaji is booted down onto sharp rocks by Thalia. She taunts Hamaji for failing his allies, and being a general loser in the games. This gives Hamaji a second wind, as he gets up from his grave wounds and attacks Thalia, shouting his deceased allies' names as he struck the girl over and over. Death After fatally wounding Thalia, Hamaji grows exhausted from his own wounds, lying back down on the rocks. He sees the deceased Cora appear to him as an angel, before he soon passes away, ending his run in the games. Hamaji placed 4th out of 24 tributes. Personality Hamaji is an eccentric, think outside the box kind of guy who was just as crazy as he was talented. He was roughened up by his hard childhood, but didn't show the years of strife to his allies, whom he treated as family. His guilt increases after each ally dies, his rage building up towards the rival careers. When he finally gets ahold of the career leader Thalia, Hamaji unleashes his anger, severely wounding the girl in the process. As he dies, Hamaji feels at peace, avenging all of his dead allies. Appearance In Faux Paradise: Tshe 77th Hunger Games, Hamajiis depicted as a smaller, thin boy. He's tan skinned, standing 5' 7" tall, and weighing 109 pounds. He has slanted shoulders and toned arms, a lean torso with moderate muscle tone, skinny hips, and strong legs. His black hair is short and heavy, with a thick texture. He has an painted face with a pointed chin, and his regular, sharp eyes are brown. His nose is angular and he has modest lips. He usually wears street clothes. His particularly noticeable features are his face paint and thick hair. Abilities *'''Leadership: Hamaji was a strong leader, keeping most of his allies alive for a good while. He was able to ward off the careers multiple times, proving to be a big threat to them. *'Combat': Hamaji was a strong combatant, able to fight with a variety of weapons during his time in the games. His ability to fight allowed him to overcome injuries and best Thalia, the career leader. Equipment *'Greatsword': Hamaji was armed with a greatsword, a bigger version of the regular sword. He used the weapon to fight many tributes, using it to strike down the large District 4 Male. Affiliations Allies *Capitol's Bane **Lucia † **Cora † **Denshi Mikisa † **District 7 Male † **District 8 Female † **Sainaru Sutoma † **District 10 Female † **Naida Bank Enemies *Careers **Aquarius † **Thalia † **Tobias † **Jacqueline Houston † **Sarah Copperfield † **District 4 Male † - Victim *District 11 Male † - Former Ally turned Enemy Killed Victims Ther list shows tshe victims Hamaji has killed: *District 4 Male Relationships Cora During the games, Hamaji trusted Cora the most of his allies, conversing with her more than others. She was special to Hamaji, as he grew very upset and angry when Thalia kills the girl. Hamaji ends up seeing Cora as he dies, showing that he really did trust her the most. Naida Bank Naida was Hamaji's right hand woman, being Hamaji's best fighter. He trusted Naida to execute enemies in combat, and allowed her to accompany him on the most dangerous missions. Appearances Trivia *Hamaji placed 4th out of 24 in the games, outliving his district parnter by 12 days. *He was the final male tribute to die in the games, the final 3 tributes being all female.